


My Turn

by lesbianbean



Series: House Of Cards Shakespeareverse [5]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, also some king lear, basically lots of villians, holy shit you guys, lady macbeth and richard iii refs, major season 5 spoilers obvi, she did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: "Find your steel, Claire."





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again, major season 5 spoilers.  
> Basically, Claire Underwood is going to take over the world, and I for one welcome it.  
> This isn't great but I really needed to write something after season five because goddamnit, it's so good.

_President Claire Underwood is standing in the Oval Office, behind the desk. She is clothed entirely in black, and her bob is pinned back from her face. She wears no makeup, no costume--she dosen't need to. Not now._

Claire: Hung be the heavens with black, yield day to night!  
The game-board is overturned, and all the pieces scattered  
All the rules of old are null  
The king does think his queen loyal  
To keep his house and mind his things  
While he ventures off to widen the boundaries of his empire  
He does think I will find satisfaction   
In the majesty of the Office  
And not see him jerking the strings  
I did say to him once that I would not be First Lady  
His memory is clearly as riddled with holes as this flag  
Frank does think he can hold all the cards--  
This is the excellent foppery of my husband  
Although we have partnered for decades  
He thinks me half as ruthless, half as ambitious  
Nay, I am his equal now, in every sense  
I, that am crystallized from polite smiles, and want no more  
Of standing at the elbow of an ambling fool  
Francis, I have found my steel  
Cold as moonlight, and sharper than your own  
For years I did serve willingly as partner  
Knowing that he did lead the dance  
And yet content with the knowledge that neither of us could dance alone  
Now, the music has stopped  


_Her phone vibrates. She picks it up, and then slowly, deliberately, presses the "decline" button._

Cry havoc, and let slip the hounds of war!  
Now it is indeed my turn  
To move forward in the photograph


End file.
